


chains

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, Other, my queen, she is the sunlight in that world of darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been born in chains. So Morgiana knew; by the way they walked or talked or carried themselves, she could see the chains that held them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chains

She had been born in chains. So Morgiana knew; by the way they walked or talked or carried themselves, she could see the chains that held them back.

When she met Alibaba again in that fated city of fog, she could see his chains. He walked in them carefully, afraid to get them caught on something, walked like he had worn them for years. He shared them, shared them with that boy from his past; it was a burden on both of them, and yet he was the one to carry most of weight.

She could see Hakuryuu’s chains as soon as she caught sight of him. They were strong, impossibly thick, hidden under a layer of smiles. They encased his whole body, twisting around his mind and his being. They were visible in the way he walked, in the way he kissed her, locking away his truths and intentions. She didn’t know what these chains were, but as he walked away from her without looking back, she thought sadly that she might have tightened them.

Everyone wore chains. 

Aladdin’s were light and barely visible, but they were there, and growing gradually heavier with the weight of his adventures.

That Kou princess wore them; chains of the heart, of loyalty and affliction.

Even that dark magi wore chains, tangled and hazy and cold.

Everyone wore chains.

She wanted to help them, she realized. 

She wanted to save everyone she could in the way she had been saved. To show them the sweet bliss she had experienced, the light breeze that suddenly held a whole new meaning, the pure joy of running, gliding, without that dreaded metal cutting into her ankles.

She wanted everyone to have that chance, the ability to run without fear.

She wanted to break their chains and set them free.


End file.
